Articulating medical examination tables and chairs are known in the art for supporting patients thereon, and for placing patients in various positions that facilitate examination and/or the performance of various medical procedures. For simplicity, these devices will be referred to herein as “tables,” it being understood that the invention relates to both medical examination tables and chairs.
Conventional examination tables typically include a seat section and a back section supported on a base unit. The seat and back sections are moveable relative to one another and relative to the base to place a patient in a desired position. The seat section or back section may be articulated by actuating mechanisms such as motors, pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders, or other devices to move the seat and back sections between the various positions, and to adjust the height of the seat and back sections relative to the base. Most tables, for example, have a back section that is maneuverable from a first, inclined orientation, relative to the seat section, for supporting a patient in an initial, seated position; and a generally horizontal orientation, relative to the seat section, for supporting a patient in a supine position.
Medical examination tables are typically located in an examination or operating room of a doctor's office other facility. Due to their size and weight, these examination tables are not frequently moved. When it is desired to move a table, however, this task is usually performed by personnel trained to move the tables. Conventional methods for moving a medical examination table involve lifting the table from the floor (usually requiring at least two persons) and placing the table on a dolly having a generally flat platform. The table is, lifted onto the dolly such that the base rests atop the platform of the dolly. This method, and the dollies typically used to move medical examination tables, present various drawbacks. For example, the conventional moving method requires at least two persons to lift the table and place it on a dolly. The method also poses a risk that the table may be dropped and damaged while it is lifted to place the base onto the dolly. A need therefore exists for a specialized cart and method of moving a medical examination table which overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art.